1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for retracting tissue during surgery and, more specifically, to a fat pad retractor for use in anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) reconstruction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Successful arthroscopic surgery requires adequate visualization. During certain arthroscopic procedures, tissue structures within the operating compartment can obstruct the surgeon's view. Inadequate visualization often results in increased operating times and can also lead to damage of surrounding structures.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in arthroscopic knee surgery, particularly anterior cruciate ligament 1 reconstruction, the infrapatellar haversian pad of fat 3 obscures the intercondylar notch 5. Entry to the lateral compartment also can be impeded by the fat pad and the infrapatellar alar fold of synovium, a continuation of the suprapatellar bursa 7 which extends around the medial and lateral outer sides of the knee in the areas between the femur 11 and tibia 13.
Blocked visualization and impeded access can lead to damage of the fat pad 3 during surgery, which can result in an inadequate supply of blood to the patellar ligament 15. Gently retracting fat pad 3 can obviate risk to the intermeniscal ligaments, the anterior horns of the medial and lateral menisci, 17 and 19, respectively and the femoral condylar articular surfaces 21, 23. Retraction also increases the ability to have accurate sighting of the tibial locus for ACL reconstruction.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device and method to retract the fat pad during arthroscopic surgery.